Empty
by MayanMoonFlower
Summary: Chrome see's a mother and child, and realizes that she will always be empty.


**Just read...**

**And yeah it feels incomplete but ugh...what can i do about it?  
**

**I wrote this in pure randomness and IDK WHY I made it sad...but I will make a happy fic because i don't like leaving Chrome sad.**

* * *

"Mommy, mommy, look," A black haired girl scram happily as she ran to the playgrounds swing. She ran all the way to an empty swing and grabbed it in excitement. "Can you push me please, please," She begged.

"Okay, Gaby, but only for a while okay," the mother of the child said as she walked over to the small girl.

"Hooray, you're the best, mommy," the girl got on the swing and waited for her mother to start pushing.

"Hold on tightly okay, I don't want you to fall,"

"Don't worry mommy, I'm a big girl," she giggled. "Now push me hard, I wanna touch the sky."

The mother who looked young just smiled and picked her up, she place the girl on the seat of the swing. The small girl wrapped her hands on the metal chains and held on tightly.

"You ready?"

"Yup, let's blast off!" The girl said in pure joy.

"Okay Gaby, three, two…" The mother gave a push and off the girl began to swing forward.

The two started laughing and smiling brightly as they shared a daughter mother moment. A moment Chrome would never have.

And a moment she truly did desire to have.

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

Chrome Dokuro, sat in Namimori park, she was silently watching the mother and daughter in happiness, sadness, and in envy.

She felt happy to watch a happy moment and hear the joy of their laughter. It was a beautiful sight to see a mother and child play, it was clear to see that they had a strong bond, and that the mother truly did love being a parent. Chrome then placed her hand on her stomach and looked onto them once more.

She felt sad as she thought back to her childhood. She never had a moment like that with her own mother. She was always alone, and was never given the gift of playing or bonding with her mother. Nagi never had a mother. Her hand that rested on her stomach gripped onto her shirt.

She felt envy as she... her hand squeezed harshly to her skin of her stomach as she looked away from the scene of the mother and child.

'_I will always be incomplete….'_ She closed her eye and took a sharp breath. She could feel the tears starting to form.

'_I will never…..'_ She felt a stabbing pain in her heart and a few drops of her tears fell to her hand, which was still clutching onto her skin in a tight fury. Surly it will be leaving a few marks as she let go.

'_I will always be empty…..I will never…b-be able to….'_ She couldn't handle it anymore; she quickly stood up and ran. She ran from the park as fast as she could. She didn't care if people stared at her as she cried. She didn't care; the pain in her heart was too much.

It was painful; it was all too painful in knowing that she will never be a….mother.

She will never know the joys of holding a child, raising a child, and creating an unbreakable bond between them.

She will never feel a kick in her stomach, she will never get to see an ultra sound of a child, and she will never hear the heart beat of a child.

But not just any child but her child, a baby, a baby she could love…..and will love her back. A baby that she would protect forever, a child she will hold a teen she would talk to, a son or daughter that could….

She was still running: she ran to the edge of town and fell; she wrapped her arms around her stomach and cried harder and louder.

She will always be empty.

The illusionary organs she has will never be strong enough for her to bear a real child.

A child that would have her blood, her eyes or maybe their father's eyes, a child that would hold a piece of her and _him_. Hold their love.

But as Chrome looks at the ground she is clouded with more sad thoughts, what man will want her if she couldn't even bear a child?

She will never have a child, and she will never have the love of a man. The man she wants to be with will certainly want a child…..but she can't bear one. She can't give the gift of life…..so_ he _will never truly accept her…._he_ would leave her…_.he_ would go with another, someone who can give _him_ a son or a daughter.

A strong, brave, and handsome boy…..

Or maybe,

A beautiful, smart, and kind daughter….

A son and daughter she will never be able to give _him_…..

'_He would leave me…'_

She will always be alone.

Chrome picked herself up from the ground and looked forward, _'I will always be empty….w-won't I….,'_

Her hand still rests on her empty stomach, _'I would have l-love you, I would have taken great care of you…I…..I would have held you…..'_ Her tears are once more present on her face. _'I would…..' _

She shakes her head harshly and wipes her tears in anger.

'_Stop it Chrome, you have to accept you will never be a mother….y-you have to accept that you will always be empty…' _

She looks back at the town and heads back. She puts on her mask to hide her sadness.

And as she walks back the only word in her mind was._ 'Empty….'_

_**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**_

_**Feels incomplete no?  
**_

_**Well Review!  
**_

* * *

_**A/N As I said i don't like leaving Chrome sad so I will be making a short fic about her being a mother. I will make it fluffy and warm as i know the joy of being a mother!  
**_

_**BUT I have BIG PROBLEM!  
**_

_**WHO SHOULD BE CHROME'S BABY DADDY?!  
**_

_**So I am doing this! I am leaving the decision to you the readers! Tell me who should be Chrome's baby daddy and it can be anyone you want! It can be Hibari, Mukuro, Tsuna, Gokudera, Byakuran,Enma, Damn it, it can even be XANXUS! I will count who gets more vote and BINGO they will be the daddy!  
**_

_**So choose what KHR male character you want to raise a child with Chrome! VOTE! By leaving a review or PM-ing me!  
**_

_**Oh and want to help me more? Put the gender and name of the baby you want it to have!  
**_

_**Or I can make Chrome be a single mother. I am one and it's not that bad. Single moms are great and can support a child. Women are stronger these days!  
**_

_**So Vote!  
**_

_**WHO should be Chrome's baby daddy and the child gender and name!  
**_

_**Till then Bye~ Bye~  
**_


End file.
